Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars
Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars is the fourth installment in the Super Smash Bros. series of crossover fighting games. It is the first game in the Super Smash Bros. series to feature Star Wars characters, like Darth Vader. Characters from the Kingdom Hearts and Azumanga Daioh series will be in the game as well. This game will also feature two different playable characters in each home system. Mitsurugi and Nightmare will be playable for the Xbox 360. Also, Spider-Man and Venom will be selectable for the PlayStation 3. For the Nintendo Wii, Mecha Sonic will be playable, so will Mecha Mario. However, it has been announced on February 14, 2009 that players can get all these characters on their game systems. For example, Mitsurugi, and Nightmare are downloadable on the PlayStation 3 and are unlockable for the Wii. Also, Spider-Man and Venom are downloadable on the Xbox 360 and are unlockable for the Wii. And finally, Mecha Sonic and Mecha Mario are downloadable on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. To unlock Mitsurugi, Nightmare, Spider-Man, and Venom for the Wii, the player has to beat Event Match 92: Smashfall without losing any lives on hard difficulty. 'List of Playable Characters' 72 characters are playable in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. Mario Universe *Mario *Bowser *Peach *Luigi Toad Daisy Waluigi Bowser Jr The Legend of Zelda Universe ''' *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Zant '''Kirby Universe *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede Pokémon Universe *Pikachu *Pokémon Trainer *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo Star Fox Universe *Fox *Wolf *Krystal Metroid Universe *Samus/Zero Suit Samus Donkey Kong Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong Yoshi Universe *Yoshi Kamek Birdo Ice Climber Universe *Ice Climbers Regular Show Universe Mordecai Rigby Pops Benson Muscle Man Skips High Five Ghost Margaret Eileen Don Adventure Time Universe Finn Jake Princess Bubblegum Ice King Lady Rainicorn Marceline Lumpy Space Princess Peppermint Butler Duke of Nuts Beemo Susan Strong Fionna Cake Ice Queen Prince Gumball Marshal Lee Lord Monochromicorn Kid Icarus Universe *Pit Wario Ware Universe *Wario Mona Ashley Jimmy T. 9- Volt 18- Volt Jimmy P. Fire Emblem Universe *Ike *Marth Metal Gear Universe *Snake Earthbound Universe *Lucas *Ness Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Werehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Dr. Eggman *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog Pikmin Universe *Olimar F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon R.O.B. Universe *R.O.B. Game & Watch Universe *Mr. Game & Watch Star Wars Universe ' Galactic Empire' *Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker *Palpatine *Starkiller Rebel Alliance *Luke Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi Galactic Republic *Yoda *Mace Windu Confederacy of Independent Systems *Darth Maul *Asajj Ventress *Count Dooku *General Grievous Mandalorian *Boba Fett Final Fantasy Universe *Cloud Strife Kingdom Hearts Universe *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *Riku *Mickey Mouse Banjo-Kazooie Universe *Banjo & Kazooie Devil May Cry Universe *Dante *Nero Megaman Universe *Megaman *Roll God of War Universe *Kratos Marvel vs. Capcom Universe *Amingo Azumanga Daioh Universe Osaka Chiyo Tomo Yomi Sakaki Kaorin Yukari Kagura Nyamo Kimura Real Universe *Darth Raiden Halo Universe *Master Chief Soulcalibur Universe *Mitsurugi (Xbox 360 only, but can be downloadable on the PlayStation 3 and can also be unlocked in the Wii) *Nightmare/Siegfried (Xbox 360 only, but can be downloadable on the PlayStation 3 and can also be unlocked in the Wii) ''' '''Spider-Man Universe *Spider-Man (PlayStation 3 only, but can be downloadable on the Xbox 360 and can also be unlocked in the Wii) *Venom (PlayStation 3 only, but can be downloadable on the Xbox 360 and can also be unlocked in the Wii) ''' '''Super Mario Bros. Z Universe *Mecha Sonic (Nintendo Wii only, but can be downloaded on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) ''' *Mecha Mario (Nintendo Wii only, but can be downloaded on the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) ' '''Ratchet & Clank Universe' *Ratchet and Clank Street Fighter Universe M. Bison Ryu Chun- Li Dan Sakura Zangief Ibuki Customization *Custom Male Characte *Custom Female Character 'Stages' 79 stages are available in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. *Angel Island *Battlefield *Bespin *Bowser’s Castle *'CD Factory' *Coruscant *'Death Egg' *Death Star *Destiny Islands *Edge *Final Destination *Final Trial *Fire Field *'Flat Zone 3' *'Fortuna' *Fruit Kingdom *'Geonosis' *Goron Mines *Hollow Bastion *'Invisible Hand' *Jubilife City *'Laptop' *Midair Stadium *'Minus World' *Mustafar *'Naboo' *Outer Heaven *Palace of the Fates *'Palace of Twilight' *Sauria *Secret Sea *Smash Wars Menu *Space Colony ARK *Spiral Mountain *'Subspace' *Summers *Tatooine *Temen-ni-gru *Teth *Tourian *Twilight Town *Underworld *UNSC Foward Unto Dawn *'Utapau' *WarioWare Inc. *Yoshi’s Island *Donkey Kong Island Mustafar Hyrule Castle (More stages coming soon) (Stages listed in bold are unlockable stages) Category:Video Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Joke Articles